warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonetooth (BP)
|pastaffie=''None'' |death =Old age |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: Elder: |namesl=''Unknown'' Stonetooth Stonetooth Stonetooth |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unnamed cat |succeededby1=Raggedpelt |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Night Whispers}} '''Stonetooth' is a scrawny, withered, thin gray tabby tom with long teeth that curve out from under his lip, and a muzzle gray with age. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :At a Gathering, Stonetooth is seen approaching Reedfeather. Doespring remarks that he has been deputy so long that only elders remember who came before him. Crookedstar's Promise :At a Gathering, Cedarstar, the ShadowClan leader, announces that Stonetooth has retired from deputy position, and that Raggedpelt is the new deputy of ShadowClan. :At one point, he casts a glance at Crookedjaw, the new RiverClan deputy, out of the corner of his eye while Adderfang is teasing him about being too young to be deputy. Bluestar's Prophecy :At a Gathering, Cedarstar announces that Stonetooth is retiring from his deputy post to become an elder, and that Raggedpelt will take his place. Bluepaw whispers to Crookedpaw that he doesn't look that old, and Crookedpaw comments that his teeth seem a bit long, playing upon the phrase's meaning of being old, and Stonetooth's appearance of having long teeth. It is noted by Bluepaw that compared to Raggedpelt, Stonetooth seems very withered and scrawny next to him. Yellowfang's Secret :When Yellowkit goes to Sagewhisker's den to receive herbs for her stomach, Stonetooth is organizing the dawn patrols. He then exits the warriors' den, stretching and yawning. When a patrol of cats caught WindClan scent on ShadowClan territory, Stonetooth arrives with a patrol of cats to aid the first patrol in attacking WindClan. Deerleap asks him where Blizzardwing was, and he replies that he's told Blizzardwing to stay at camp, in case WindClan tried to attack the camp. He then gathers the patrol and gives instructions to the cats. :He leads them into WindClan territory, where a patrol of WindClan cats confront them. Reedfeather, the deputy, asks the cats what they were doing on WindClan territory. Stonetooth answers the question, by asking the deputy if he knew, and telling Reedfeather that WindClan had been stealing ShadowClan prey. Reedfeather replied by telling Stonetooth the WindClan had done nothing of the sort, and that they'd chased the prey from their territory, so therefore it was WindClan's prey. Stonetooth slides out his claws and growls that that wasn't true and WindClan knew it. Reedfeather tells the ShadowClan cats to get off of WindClan territory and Stonetooth informs him that they wouldn't until WindClan was taught a lesson. Stonetooth, then, leaps at Reedfeather, and fighting explodes as the patrols battle each other. :As the WindClan cats flee from the ShadowClan patrol, Rowanpaw, chases after them, but Stonetooth tells her not to, as there is no need to chase an enemy that knows they have been defeated. When, the patrol gets back to camp, Stonetooth tells the cats the story of what had happened. :As Yellowpaw is leaving the elder's den, she sees Stonetooth organizing patrols. He is, again, seen organizing patrols to go to Carrionplace to raid the rats, so the cats could feed the Clan. When Foxpaw asks him if they were going on the raid, he replied that they were still to young, and that the rats would probably eat them. As the cats reach Carrionplace, Cedarstar tells Stonetooth to have his patrol of cats follow Cedarstar's patrol. Once the cats are across the fence, Stonetooth tells the cats to listen carefully, he informs them to stay with their partner. He then puts the cats in pairs, as the cats get ready to go their separate ways, he tells them that he and Hollyflower would keep watch. :When Yellowpaw and her partner, Archeye, bring their catch back to the patrol, he congratulates Yellowpaw, saying that he would have thought twice about attacking a rat that big. He also tells her that she was showing warrior skills. As the two patrols of cats get back to camp, Brightflower tells Yellowpaw that Stonetooth had said that she had made a great catch. :When ShadowClan sends battle patrols to attack the kittypets that had been stealing their prey, Stonetooth leads the second patrol. Cedarstar gives both of the patrols instructions and Stonetooth takes his patrol away. When Red and Boulder join ShadowClan, Stonetooth shows distaste towards them, saying that the two cats must be spies. At Boulder and Red's apprentice ceremony, Stonetooth expresses heavy displeasure when Cedarstar lets Boulder keep his name. :Stonetooth commissions Yellowfang to take a patrol and track a badger that had injured Raggedpelt. Later, Foxheart tells Toadskip that Cedarstar and Stonetooth were waiting for him to make sure that the badger really was gone. Stonetooth is then seen organizing patrols, he tells Yellowfang to go with Crowtail, Hollyflower, and Newtspeck on a border patrol. As the patrol returns to camp, Crowtail goes to report to Stonetooth. Yellowfang, later, goes to look for Stonetooth so she can ask him if she could join a hunting patrol. :After Yellowfang becomes a medicine cat apprentice, Lizardstripe and Foxheart taunt her. Stonetooth, hearing Lizardstripe, reprimands her, telling her that she needed to be on a hunting patrol. He then tells Yellowfang that he thinks that she will be a wonderful medicine cat. :Stonetooth is part of the patrol of cats that attack the rats living in Carrionplace. He goes down with rats clinging to his pelt. As the cats are leaving Brightflower is seen helping him out. After the cats return to camp Stonetooth had been bitten on his hind leg. Sagewhisker tells Yellowfang that they will have to keep an eye on Stonetooth, as rat bites can become infected. :On a Gathering night Cedarstar announces that Stonetooth will be moving to the elders den, the ShadowClan cats are shocked, as this is the first they had heard of it. Later, Sagewhisker tells Yellowfang to bring an ointment for Stonetooth's cracked pads. Stonetooth is then seen with his denmates, Littlebird and Lizardfang, taking Sagewhisker's body out of camp for burial. :Stonetooth gives Brokenstar a life for duty at Brokenstar's leadership ceremony, he tells Brokenstar to remember what he owes to his Clan, but to also remember what the Clan owes to him. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :Stonetooth appears in StarClan at the Moonpool. Flametail notices him, along with Sagewhisker, Runningnose, Fernshade, Russetfur, Crowtail, Foxheart and all of ShadowClan's other ancestors, when Flametail is told of StarClan splitting into four territories, respective to the Clans. Trivia *He is mistakenly said to be ShadowClan's deputy in ''Crookedstar's Promise. This however was proved to be wrong as Raggedpelt had been made deputy earlier in the book when Stonetooth retired to the elders den. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Elders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters